Kokoro Kiseki
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Esta basado en "Kokoro Kiseki" una cancion de los gemelos Kagamine Rin&Len, esta narrado segun las dos versiones de la cancion más mi prologo inventado por mi. "Rin, te prometo que te creare un corazón para que puedan sentir" "¿Corazón? ¿Sentir?" pasen ow
1. Prologo

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece y el siguiente prologo esta creado por mi propia imaginación, no la saque de ninguna de las versiones de las verdaderas canciones de los gemelos Kagamine

"Kokoro & Kiseki (Corazón & Milagro)" Prologo

Era una primavera, típico en que nuestros padres nos quisieran llevar a una especie de granja a las afueras de la ciudad. Rin, mi amada hermana gemela, adoraba estar en ese lugar, ya que siempre jugaba con los árboles de cerezos creándose muchas variedades de coronas de flores y cosas así…esa era su entretención. Pero la noche anterior había ocurrido algo muy inusual. Nuestros padres tuvieron una ardua discusión, y cuando ocurre ese tipo de cosas, Rin se pone a llorar, y como soy su hermano la tengo que proteger de cualquier cosa

Mientras lloraba- Len, papi y mami están peleando otra vez, ¿Acaso crees que hicimos algo malo? Algo que los hiciera enfadar

Le seca las lagrimas- No Rin, no les hemos hecho nada en que les halla molestado. Rin, no llores más por favor. No me agrada verte con tu dulce carita larga

Abraza a Len con todas sus fuerzas- Len, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor muy importante?

-Claro Rin, puedes decirme –le corresponde el abrazo-

-No me dejes sola, por favor –apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Len y deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas más-

Le acaricia el pelo suavemente- Tranquila Rin, jamás en la vida te podría dejar sola ni por un instante

-Muchas gracias Len, pero es una promesa –suelta a Len y le muestra su dedo meñique para poder cerrar su promesa con su hermano-

-Promesa –le muestra también su dedo meñique cerrando su promesa con Rin- Nee Rin, me esperarías unos minutos, voy a ver a nuestros padres se levanta pero Rin lo detiene cogiendolo de su mano-

-Len, no me dejes sola ¡Me lo acabas de prometer!

-Rin, te juro que voy a volver –se acerca y la besa en la mejilla- Confías en mi, ¿Cierto?

Len sale de la habitación en la que estaba con Rin, y se dirige tratando de no emitir sonidos a la habitación de sus padres, y cuando se hallaba ya en la puerta de sus padres se dio cuenta de que se escuchaban gritos por parte de su padre y llantos amargos por parte de su madre. Eso hizo a que empezara a preocuparse acercándose aun más a la puerta para poder escuchar que era lo que ocurría

Muy furioso- ¡¡Ya no los puedo soportar a esos chiquillos de mierda!! Desde el día en que tu los pariste me han traído toneladas de problemas y tu lo sabes perfectamente que son así las cosas!!

-Pero los niños no tienen la culpa, son completamente inocentes de todos los problemas que hemos tenido que enfrentar, ¡Por favor reconsidera eso! ¡¡Los niños son inocentes!!

-¡¡Ese par no es inocente!! Son los culpables de todos nuestros malditos problemas… perdóname en el alma Mikuru… yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo de este modo, nos desaceremos de los niños y punto final. ¡No quiero discusiones!

La madre de los gemelos sale de la habitación llorando amargamente y Len que estaba escuchando todo, quedo mirando a su padre quien lo estaba mirando muy furioso. Len prefirió no decirle ningún comentario a su padre y se fue en silencio donde su madre que se hallaba llorando en el sillón del comedor

Se acerca lentamente a su madre y le acaricia el pelo- Mami, no fue nuestra intención en causarles tantos problemas a ti y a papi

Mira a Len de reojo- No Len, yo lo lamento mucho por no haberlos planificado… ustedes dos fueron un accidente, un gravísimo error entre yo y tu padre

-No te entiendo mami, ¿Por qué dices que fuimos un grave error?

Le Levanta la voz- ¡¡Porque ustedes dos fueron creados por un error, jamás debieron haber nacido, son unos malditos estorbos, son como una gran piedra en el pecho, solo sirven para traernos cientos y cientos de problemas!! –rompe en llanto-

Le caen algunas lagrimitas- Mami, por favor perdónanos, nunca fue nuestra intención en tener que traerles tantos problemas, te juro que nos portaremos bien

Mira a Len y lo abraza- No mi niño, no tienes porque llorar y mucho menos prometerme, además las cartas ya están tiradas –le seca las lagrimas a Len- Solo quiero pedirte un favor Len

Aun llorando- Si mami, dime

-Solo quiero que cuides a tu hermana sobre todas las cosas, también quiero que la protejas y no la dejes sola nunca. Porque tu sabes muy bien que tu hermana es muy delicada y no podría vivir sin ti a tu lado, ¿Entendido?

-Si mami

-Gracias cariño –besa a Len en la mejilla y lo abraza-

Luego de un rato, Len se va a su habitación y cuando entro, vio como su hermanita Rin estaba cantando alegremente las canciones que su madre les solía cantar en las noches

-Que hermoso cantas Rin, me gusta tu dulce voz…es tan suave…-dice Len tratando de sonreír con la angustia que tenia-

Se detiene de cantar y se acerca a Len- Len, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te vez tan mal, tan triste, tan…

Rin no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que Len la interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo. Lo necesitaba después de lo que ocurrió

Mientras sujetaba a Len entre sus brazos- Len por favor, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Confía en mi como yo confío en ti, dime

-Rin, te prometo por mi vida y por mi cariño hacia ti que jamás, pero jamás te dejare sola, nunca te fallare, te voy a cuidar hermanita –Len rompe en llanto-

Le acaricia el pelo a Len- Ya Len, tranquilo. Tu nunca me has decepcionado como hermano…y no te preocupes, yo también te voy a cuidar hermanito, descuida

-Gracias Rin, te quiero

-Y yo a ti Len

A la mañana siguiente, Rin y Len despertaron y se alistaron para ir a ese paseo de primavera con sus padres. Todo era muy normal al principio, pero luego en el transcurso del viaje en el auto, el ambiente era muy incomodo ya que el padre iba muy enfadado y la madre estaba sollozando. Luego de dos largas horas de viaje, llegan a la granja que siempre iban a esa época de primavera

Muy emocionada- ¡¡Llegamos!! –baja del auto y se da cuenta que Len aun no quería bajar del auto- Vamos Len, baja ya!! –lo toma de la mano y lo saca del auto-

Un poco distraído- Ya Rin…ya estoy abajo…

-¿Qué ocurre? –dice Rin un tanto preocupada-

Mira a Rin a la cara y le sonríe levemente- No nada, tu tranquila

-Len, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a las escondidas?

-Claro, tu te escondes y yo te busco

Se abre el oscuro telón, mientras que Len contaba, Rin se fue a esconder dentro del granero. Mientras se hallaba escondida, su padre se apareció por dentras de ella tapándole la boca y la nariz con un paño empapado en un veneno que adormece a la victima, con su cometido de asfixiarla en el momento

-Cuarenta y ocho…cuarenta y nueve…cincuenta, lista o no halla voy Rin!!

Len sale a buscar a Rin por todos lados del sector y se da cuenta que no la puede encontrar por ninguna parte, empezándose ya a asustar porque no lograba encontrarla… luego empezó a gritar muy desesperado su nombre

-¡¡Rin!! ¡¿Dónde estas?! Ya no quiero seguir jugando a esto, ya puedes salir de donde quieras que te estés escondiendo por favor

Len buscaba desesperadamente a Rin y cuando entro al granero empezó a escuchar un llanto en medio de la inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba

-Perdóname Len

Su madre apareció detrás de Len, haciendo el mismo acto que hizo el padre… asfixiándolo en el momento…

-¿Tu crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?

-Ya no podemos llorar sobre leche derramada, así que opino que si fue lo correcto, ahora Mikuru debemos irnos de aquí

Los padres de los gemelos se van del lugar dejando los dos cuerpos de los niños solos y abandonados en aquel sombrío lugar. Se cierra el oscuro telón para los gemelos… pero… ocurrió algo.. Luego de unas cinco eternas horas, despierta Len bastante mareado

Se toma su cabeza con ambas manos- ¿Qué me ocurrió? No logro recordar nada de lo que me paso… -se sienta lentamente- lo único que puedo recordar es que cuando llegamos aquí, Rin me dijo que si quería jugar a las escondidas con ella, y me tocaba a mi contar y ella esconderse, luego cuando la fui a buscar no la podía encontrar y luego…¡¡Rin!!

Len se levanto muy asustado ya que recordó que cuando jugaban a las escondidas no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado. Luego la busca por todas partes dentro de la oscuridad del granero. Cuando logra encontrarla la ve que estaba "durmiendo"

Se le acerca y le empieza a hablar muy suave para que despierte- Nee Rin, te encontré –le sonríe- Ahora te toca a ti

…No recibe respuesta alguna de Rin…

Le mueve el hombro suavemente- Rin, despierta, aun no te puedes dormir, recuerda que estamos jugando a las escondidas y seria muy injusto si a ti no te toca contar

…Aun no recibe respuesta alguna…

Aun moviéndola- Rin ya me estas asustando, por favor despierta. Ya no importa si no te toca a ti en contar pero si me estas escuchando ahora por favor dime lo que sea

…No responde…

-Rin, despierta por favor, ya no importa, ya no quiero jugar más a esto pero por favor ya despierta me estas preocupando mucho, ¿Rin?

Len le empezó a revisar el pulso y se dio cuenta que Rin evidentemente estaba muerta

Empezando a llorar- No…¡¡Rin!! Hermanita, no te mueras por favor –trata de hacerle respiración boca a boca pero fue en vano- Rin, tu también me prometiste que jamás me dejarías solo, ¡pero ahora estas rompiendo tu promesa! –cogue a Rin entre sus brazos- Hermanita, yo te prometí la noche anterior que jamás te dejaría sola…por eso ahora te prometo que volverás a estar conmigo y nada más nos separara en esta vida

…Se vuelve a abrir un nuevo telón de esperanza…

Fin del prologo

Nota de la autora: que opinan ustedes, pero este prologo a mi me hizo llorar mucho. Algún review por hay…si, ¿Si? Algún comentario o critica que le quieran dar a esta loca futura escritora esta bien, así aprendo de mis errores n__nU

Próximo cap: "Abre tus ojos"


	2. Abre tus ojos

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece a mi

"Kokoro Kiseki" (Corazón & Milagro) Cap1.- "Abre tus Ojos"

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel amargo día, desde ese día e realizado muchos experimentos para que vuelva a estar conmigo a mi lado como le prometí. Al principio no tuve ningún buen resultado…pero creo que con lo ultimo que e estado experimentando si resultara…o eso espero yo

Len se acerco a Rin, que la tenia sentada y conectada a muchas maquinas de su alrededor. Rin ya no era la misma de antes ya que ahora era totalmente un robot. Se le acerca a una especie de audífonos blancos que le había implantado en sus orejas que se conectan directamente al sistema central de su cerebro artificial y le enciende un interruptor que servia para obedecer a un sistema de voz

-Ahora, abre tus ojos

Esas ultimas palabras hicieron a que todas las maquinas se activaran incluyendo a la nueva maquina del proyecto Rin. Ella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero Len se dio cuenta que su hermana no pudo conservar el mismo brillo en sus hermosos y alegres ojos color azul cielo, sino que ahora se le notaban un color muy opaco, ya no eran como solían ser por ser ahora un robot

Le sonríe tiernamente- Buenos días

-Muy buenos días –con su nuevo tono de voz un poco frío y cortante-

-¿Sabes Quien soy yo? –se le acerca y le acaricia su rostro que por lo menos aun conservaba su suavidad, pero ahora era muy frío

-Usted es mi creador

-¿Notas errores en tu sistema?

-Ninguno

-Entonces, podrías decirme cual es tu nombre

-No poseo algún nombre en mi sistema

Ya suponía que no me iba a reconocer…si prácticamente a mi hermanita la tuve que rehacer, ya que aquella sustancia que tenia en su organismo la deterioro con completo. Pero no importa si no me puede reconocer, aun que me duela en el alma…la sigo queriendo mucho. Y si tengo que volver a enseñarle absolutamente todo, que así sea –Pensamiento de Len-

Le extiende su mano amigablemente- Tranquila, vamos. Yo te mostrare y enseñare algunas cosas que debes saber

-¿Tranquilidad? No comprendo –le da su mano a Len-

Len lleva a Rin afuera y le saca a dar una vuelta por el lugar, con la esperanza de que quizás pueda recordar algo de su antiguo pasado

-Mira tu alrededor, todo se ve tan verde, las flores crecen y florecen de una forma maravillosa cada una de ellas –corta una flor y se la muestra a Rin- Es muy hermosa esta flor, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué es hermoso? ¿Qué es maravilloso? ¿Qué tiene de especial aquella flor que tiene en sus manos? –toma la flor y la analiza- Es de tamaño mediana, contiene mucho polen, es de color rojo carmesí y tiene cinco pétalos

Se ríe- Es una expresión, no es para que seas tan seria y critiques tanto a esa pequeña florecita –le sonríe tiernamente-

-¿Le ocurre algo mi creador? Acaba de hacer un gesto extraño en su rostro

-Es una expresión de felicidad

-¿Qué es felicidad?

-Es cuando una persona esta contenta e inconscientemente uno lo demuestra con alguna carcajada o una leve sonrisa como lo que acabo de hacer, ¿Me entiendes la idea?

-Lo siento mucho, pero no logro comprender su concepto sobre lo que es felicidad

-Ya veo… en fin, con el tiempo ya lo sabrás

-Esta bien mi creador

Mira a Rin y le acaricia el pelo- Por favor, no me llames como "mi creador", puedes simplemente llamarme como Len

-¿"Len"? Lo siento mucho pero no puedo llamarlo por su primer nombre, ya que seria una falta de respeto –le aparta la mano de enzima y entra al laboratorio que antiguamente era el granero-

Saca otra flor y la mira- Puede que esta flor no sea la gran cosa para Rin, pero en cambio para mi me traen muchos recuerdos a como ella solía ser –mira el cielo y sonríe- Quiero a mi hermanita como era antes, y puede existir la posibilidad de que le pueda crear algo similar a un corazón, pero ¿Qué podría fabricarle?

Ya han pasado tres meses desde el día en que Rin abrió sus ojos, llegaron las épocas de navidad, y obviamente tenia que darle algún obsequio ya que por fin aprendió el concepto de dar y recibir…aun que pensándolo bien, no fue muy buena idea en tener que enseñarle eso. Como no poseo mucho dinero que digamos, le regalare algo con el que ella amaba mucho antes, un lindo árbol de cerezos

Rin y Len estaban sentados en una especie de salón en la que estaba decorada para la ocasión de navidad

-¿Qué estamos celebrando?

-Estamos celebrando la navidad, es la época del año en que las familias se reúnen para compartir entre ellos y dar y recibir obsequios

-El concepto de dar y recibir si lo comprendo ya que usted me lo enseño. Pero lo que no entiendo es la palabra "familia", ¿Qué es eso?

Baja la mirada- Era algo que yo tenia hace unos años atrás

-¿Por qué no la tiene ahora?

Se ríe- Para ser honesto, no lo se, ya no lo recuerdo

No podía contarle lo que había ocurrido hace unos años atrás, aun que le cuente lo más probable es que no me entienda a que me refiero a la mayoría de las cosas, pero también se cuestionaría sobre el hecho de que somos gemelos y de que tuvimos un destino cruel que enfrentar –pensamiento de Len-

Cambiándole de tema- Nee, es hora de que entreguemos nuestros regalos, te tengo una sorpresa que quizás puede a que te guste –le sonríe-

Se voltea y toma un paquete- Feliz navidad, espero a que le guste mi creador

Recibe el paquete, lo abre y mira su contenido- Dios mío, esta llenísimo de aquella flor que te mostré esa vez –se ríe-

-Se lo quise dar, ya que tanto le agradaba esa flor, por eso también se lo quise dar en proporciones mayores –extiende sus manos-

Mientras olía las flores- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me toca a mi ahora recibir

-¡Es cierto! –se voltea y toma un gran masetero y se lo muestra- ¡Taran! Es un árbol de cerezos –se levanta- ¡Acompáñame! Ven, vamos juntos afuera

Len toma a Rin de su mano y la lleva al patio para poder plantar el árbol de cerezos que el le había regalado

Muy emocionado- ¡Es muy hermoso este árbol de cerezos! Lo elegí especialmente para ti

-¿Qué es hermoso? ¿Por qué Eligio ese árbol de cerezos especialmente para mi? No lo comprendo mi creador

Mientras plantaba el árbol- Ya tranquila, no es necesario de que me retes como solías hacer antes –se ríe-

-¿Antes? ¿Cuándo lo hice?

-Olvídalo –se levanta y le sonríe a Rin- ¿Qué te parece? Lindo, ¿Cierto? –saca una flor del árbol y se la pone en el pelo de Rin- Te vez hermosa con esa flor en tu bella cabellera dorada como el sol –se ruboriza-

-No comprendo a que se refiere, pero gracias de todas formas mi creador

Cogue las manos de Rin y le sonríe tiernamente- Nee, ¿Quisieras cantar conmigo una canción de navidad?

-¿Qué es cantar? No lo entiendo

-Ya veo… mira, tienes que repetir lo que yo hago –suelta las manos de Rin, poniendo sus manos en su pecho- Algo más que hay a tu alrededor que copos de nieve y luces de color~ -mira a Rin- Ahora te toca a ti

Hace el intento de cantar pero le sale de una forma muy fría, desafinada y sin ritmo- Algo más que hay a tu alrededor que copos de nieve y luces de color…

Se ríe- Así no, con más ánimos y trata de que no sea tan frió y desafinado…¡Tienes que darle más ritmo a la canción! Prueba con esto mejor. Ah~

-Ah…

-Aun que sigas intentando en cantar bien, veo que siempre te saldrá con ese tono de voz…-en voz muy baja sin que Rin pueda oírlo- Ya no tienes ese mismo tono de voz dulce… ahora es un sonido frió y desafinado. Como extraño en como solía ser tu tierna voz –se acerca a Rin y con una mano toca su pecho y con la otra cosa su propio pecho- Sabes algo

-Dígame mi creador

-Tengo que crearte tu propio corazón… y ya se como lo haré, será un programa especialmente para ti. Mi querido y hermoso milagro


	3. Proyecto Corazón

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece

"Kokoro Kiseki" Cap2.- "Proyecto Corazón"

Desde aquel día en que le comente sobre su "propio corazón", para variar no me pudo entender a que me refería pero le tuve que explicar que con ese proyecto que iba a lograr, haría el milagro en el que tanto yo anhelo en que regrese. Ya han pasado demasiados años desde que le dije eso, yo ahora tengo treinta y cinco años de edad, y ella sigue siendo la misma pequeña con la que yo solía divertirme tanto en aquellos tiempos, mi vida la e dedicado exclusivamente en crearle su propio corazón… yo ahora lo único que poseo en un prototipo que lo quiero probar con Rin, pero tengo un temor que me amordace en mi decisión…

-¿Se le ofrece más café mi creador? –deja una taza de café enzima de la mesa de Len-

Un tanto distraído- Ah…no, gracias de todas formas –toma la taza y bebe un poco de café, luego se agarra su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Rayos! Esta casi listo el programa para el proyecto corazón… pero tengo miedo de tener que usarlo –deja caer su cabeza en la mesa-

Se le acerca y lo toca de su espalda- ¿Qué le ocurre mi creador? Se ve algo enojado y frustrado. Es sobre el proyecto corazón, ¿Cierto?

-Si, es eso

-Pero, ¿Por qué esta tan enojado y frustrado? Acaso hubo algún error en el sistema del proyecto

-No, esta todo en orden según lo que e revisado día y noche

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tengo mucho miedo- se levanta y sale a la puerta a observar como el viendo hacia caer algunos pétalos del árbol de cerezos que ahora se hallaba muy grande aquel árbol-

Se le acerca- Miedo a que le tiene

-Es que tengo miedo a como te comportaras, cuales serán tus reacciones después de instalarte tu programa del proyecto corazón –en voz muy baja- Y que pasara si te volviera a perder. No me lo podría volver a perdonar

-Mi creador, si usted no lo intenta nunca podrá saber todos esos efectos secundarios que podrían ocurrirme…además como usted siempre me dice "nunca te podría dejar sola en esta cruel vida"

La abraza- ¿Estas segura que quieres intentarlo?

-Si mi creador

-Esta bien...

Len toma de la mano a Rin y la lleva adentro del laboratorio, la sienta en una mesa blanca y luego empezó a conectarle varios cables a los audífonos blancos que estaban implantados en el cerebro artificial de Rin

-Empezare ahora con el proyecto corazón, pero antes te haré unas preguntas para ver que tal esta su sistema de aprendizaje. ¿Qué aprendiste que era la felicidad?

-Es cuando una persona esta contenta o satisfecha de uno mismo mostrándolo toda su dicha en el exterior. Se puede representa con una leve sonrisa o con una carcajada

-¿Qué aprendiste que era la tristeza?

-Es lo contrario a la felicidad y se demuestra cuando uno esta llorando o tiene una cara triste

-Has aprendido muy bien, ahora inicia el proyecto corazón –se voltea y apreta la tecla "Enter" para empezar- Ahora puedes cerrar tus ojos

Con esas ultimas palabras Rin cerro sus ojos, y luego todos los cables empezaron a enviarle cientos y cientos de informaciones y recuerdos de su pasado, incluyendo el ultimo que tuvo de su familia. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado.. El cuerpo de Rin empezó a retorcerse por la culpa de la electricidad que empezó a rodearla provocando un corto circuito en todas las maquinas incluyendo a Rin

-¡No Rin!

Len se acerco apresuradamente donde Rin, quitándole todos los cables con los que ella estaba conectada, la toma y la recuesta sobre la mesa blanca en la que se hallaba sentada

Llorando-¡Rin! No por favor! De dije que no lo intentáramos mejor ya que podíamos correr este riesgo! Rin, puedes abrir ahora tus ojos ahora por favor… no me dejes, no quiero volver a estar solo por favor no me abandones, me lo prometiste! –abraza a Rin con todas sus fuerzas poniéndose a llorar amargamente-

Ya ha vuelto a pasar muchos años desde que un adorada hermanita Rin no vuelve a abrir sus preciosos ojos color azul cielo, yo tengo ahora cincuenta años…y aun sigo pensando que de todo fue mi culpa por no querer impedírtelo… soy un pésimo hermano, siempre te prometí cielo y tierra de que nunca te defraudaría, pero mírenme ahora…volví a estar solo…espero que con lo ultimo que te construí funcione para que te logre despertar

Len se acerco a una computadora y presiono la tecla "Enter" haciendo que todas olas computadoras se encendieran de una forma simultánea

-Ahora, puedes abrir tus ojos

Todas las computadoras empezaron a darle energía a Rin a través de las conexiones simultáneas, dando como resultado a que Rin abriera sus ojos pero con un tanto de dificultad a la vez

Hablando entre cortado- Muy buenos días mi creador

-¿Sientes algunos errores en tu sistema?

-Ninguno

Se que me puede estar mintiendo ya que ella tuvo un corte circuito pero parece que me esta mintiendo para no lastimarme cuando le enseñe más a fondo lo que eran los conceptos de tristeza y felicidad. Quiere decir que aun que ella sea un robot siempre tratara de hacer lo mejor que pueda para no herirme… a mi, su creador y hermano –pensamiento de Len-

-Mi creador, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué sus ojos lucen tan hinchados? Le ocurrió algo mientras yo me hallaba en mi estado desactivado

La abraza con todas sus fuerzas- Mi hermoso milagro… lamento decirte que lo que te prometí sobre el proyecto corazón lo eliminare. Ya que no quiero volver a tener que enfrentar esa espantosa experiencia de que te vallas de mi vida, ¿Bueno? Ya encontraremos la forma de hacerlo de nuevo

Empuja a Len y lo mira directamente a sus ojos- Me niego a que quiera eliminar el proyecto corazón, ya que después de todo usted uso casi una gran parte de su vida para crearme ese programa solo para mi. Le exijo a que en este mismo instante usted vuelva a reutilizarlo en mi

-¡No lo hare! No quiero tener que perderte otra vez

-Mi creador, confíe en mi, pero por favor vuelva a reutilizar ahora el proyecto corazón en mi

Se sienta y se pone a llorar- No estoy dispuesto a volver a perderte otra vez

-Eso quiere decir que no confía en mi, ¿Cierto?

-No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que…tengo miedo

-En ese caso mi creador, yo lo hare por mi misma

Rin se acerco a la mesa blanca, luego toma todos los cables y se los conecta en sus audífonos blancos, y finalmente se acerca a la computadora para volver a reactivar el proyecto corazón

-¡No lo hagas! –abraza a Rin por detrás- Si lo haces te podrá ocurrir algo en el proceso

-Pero mi creador, debo hacerlo…perdóneme… -presiona la tecla "Enter" iniciando el proyecto corazón nuevamente-

Los cables volvieron a enviarle las mismas informaciones y recuerdos antiguos al sistema central de Rin, pero nuevamente la maquina no volvió a resistir toda esa información… Pero esta vez Len se acerco a Rin y la desconecto de todo rápidamente para tener que evitar el corto circuito

Sujeto a Rin entre sus brazos- Te dije que no volvieras a intentarlo. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no me hubiese apresurado en desconectarte de todas esas maquinas?

-No lo hubiera soportado en mi sistema central, haciendo a que volviera a caer en un corto circuito

-Exacto –Deja a Rin recostada en la mesa blanca y luego se va afuera-

Es impresionante todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde el día en que abrió sus ojos hasta el día de hoy… yo ahora tengo cincuenta años de edad, ya estoy viejo y arrugado… Rin aun se mantiene igual, no…igual no… porque ella ahora es un robot y ya no puedo hacer nada más por ella ya que podría causarle algún daño en su sistema y la podría destruir…al parecer mi sueño de que ella vuelva a ser la misma de aquellos tiempos era en vano… -pensamiento de Len-

Se le acerca- Mi creador, ¿Qué hara ahora? ¿Qué le ocurrirá al proyecto corazón?

-No hare nada y dejare de lado ese proyecto que tanto trabaje por nada –suspira-

-¿Lo destruirá?

-No…¿Por qué haría tal cosa? A pesar de que sea basura no lo voy a desechar…-mira a Rin- ¿Tu crees que te e defraudado?

-Lamentablemente si, ya que usted prácticamente se esta rindiendo de querer mejorar el proyecto corazón a pesar de que si puede tener alguna solución

-Es que también me tienes que entender que yo no puedo continuarlo –le escurren algunas lagrimas de su mejilla-

-¿Por qué no puede?

-Porque fracase…

Desde esas ultimas palabras, Rin no me volvió a dirigir la palabras por muchos años…¡Con más razón me sentía un fracasado total, ya que ni mi propia hermana me quería hablar!. Yo ahora tengo setenta y tres años de edad y se que todos mis sueños se fueron de pique por no confiar en mi mismo ni en Rin –pensamiento de Len-

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, el viento soplaba suavemente haciendo caer algunos pétalos del árbol de cerezos ya que ahora se hallaba muy grande, los pájaros cantaban y Len se hallaba en la puerta del laboratorio llorando y a la vez sonriendo levemente por la decisión que tomo…

-Es tan hermosa la primavera, es una de mis épocas del año preferido…pero creo que me llego mi hora de partir. Yo ya no puedo seguir aquí

Esas ultimas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Rin y más por la frasxe de "mi hora de partir", probocando a que se resignara a querer dirijirle la palabra

Se le acerca- Mi creador, a que se refiere con "mi hora de partir"

Mira a Rin- Mi pequeña robot...yo y no puedo estar aqui...me hire de aqui y tu te quedaras, pero tengo la confianza de que tu misma te podras cuidar tu sola, ¿Cierto? -le sonrie-

-Pero mi creador, ¿Por qué usted se hira de aqui?

Se rie- Yo ya estoy demasiado viejo y no me agradaria ser una carga pesada para alguien con mi edad que tengo

-Pero no es necesario que se tenga que ir... -toma a Len de su bata blanca-

-Lo siento, pero debo irme porque cuando me llegue mi hora de muerte no me gustaria verte conmigo a mi lado para que me tengas que ver sufrir o cosas asi

-Pero mi creador...

Rin no pudo terminar ya que Len la interrumpio con un muy fuerte abrazo

-No quiero más peros por favor, ahora tengo que irme...pero antes de irme, prometeme una simple cosa

-Digame mi creador

-Te ruego y te imploro que no uses el proyecto corazón, ¡Por favor!

-Entendido mi creador

Le acarisia su pelo por ultima vez y le sonrie- Muchas gracias...Rin....

Len la suelta y se va dejando sola a Rin en el laboratorio... Ella lo observaba como se iba alejando más y más de ella del lugar hasta el punto en queno pudiera verlo más, quedando completamente sola en el laboratorio...

Continuara.

Nota de la autora: a mi me hiso llorar cuando a Rin le daban los cortes de circuito ;__; y cuando Len se tuvo que ir dejandola solita TToTT no me aniquilen por haber hecho eso pero lo hice para darle aun mas sentido al proximo cap ok ;D

Próximo cap: "Mi propio corazón y mis recuerdos"


	4. Mi propio Corazón y mis Recuerdos

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece y segundo, a continuación en este capitulo mostrare los recuerdos de Rin, todo recuerdo o carta se empleara con la simbología de " " para que no tengan alguna duda en el fiic

"Kokoro Kiseki (Corazón & Milagro)" Cap 3.- "Mi propio Corazón y mis Recuerdos"

Deje sola a Rin, muy sola en el laboratorio… E quedado como un vil mentiroso, ya que siempre le prometí cielo y tierra de que jamás en la vida la dejaría sola ni por un instante, también le prometí que la traería de vuelta conmigo sin importar todo lo que me pueda tardar o equivocarme. Creo que todo lo que le dije fueron palabras para el viento…

-Dios mió Rin, espero que algún día tu me logres perdonar por todo lo malo que hice… Rin… Rin… Rin… ¡Te imploro que me perdones mi endemoniada cobardía!

En el laboratorio que ahora se encontraba en ruinas, todo estaba destruido y desolado, lo único que quedaba en buen estado es la pobre robot solitaria y las computadoras que quedaron en el salón

Caminaba por todos lados y divagaba- Ya ha pasado tanto pero tanto tiempo desde que mi creador me abandono y yo aun mantengo mi promesa de no querer usar el proyecto corazón, pero aun tengo el interés de querer saber que fue lo que hizo por mi hasta el final…

Rin se acerca a la habitación de Len que se encontraba aun mas desordenada y destruida que las demás habitaciones; así que decidió ordenarla aun que sea un poco

Mientras ordenaba- Recuerdo aun cuando mi creador se encerraba en su habitación para llorar y cuando lloraba siempre contemplaba una fotografía y gritaba "Rin". Quizás esa persona fue muy importante para mi creador, me pregunto ¿Quién podrá ser?

Mientras estaba ordenando se tropezó con una gran caja que se encontraba camuflada con papeles y cachivaches que Len solía usar

-¿Qué será aquella gran caja que provoco a que caiga al suelo? –toma la caja y mira su contenido- ¿Qué será esto?

Empezó a sacar todo lo que estaba en la caja y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de fotografías de ella y de Len, de ella con otras dos personas también y encontró un gran cuadro que estaba lleno de polvo, y cuando lo limpio se dio cuenta que estaba ella, Len y dos personas más

Mientras miraba el cuadro- Que hermosa es la fotografía, quizás esas dos personas adultas fueron los padres de mi creador, mi creador se ve tan feliz… pero ¿Por qué esa niña que esta a su lado se parece tanto a mi?

Entre tantos escombros que había en la caja, encuentra una carta que decía "Para mi hermoso Milagro", haciendo que le llamara la atención y la empezara a leer

"Mi querido milagro, veo que lograste encontrar esta carta en medio de todos los escombros de mis queridos recuerdos. Quería decirte, que me perdonaras por todo lo que te prometí y nunca logre ni siquiera alguna de mis palabras…se que no merezco tu perdón ya que siempre te llene de falsas esperanzas y anhelos inútiles… no pienses que soy una mala persona y mentira, es solo que tenia miedo de tener que perderte… otra vez… lo único que puedo en hacer para remediar todos mis pecados es en darte mi respuesta que Si… puedes volver a usar el proyecto corazón, ya que tu siempre lo anhelaste desde que te mencione sobre su fabricación… pero espero que después tus reacciones sean de manera positiva para el futuro…

Se despide para siempre tu creador... Kagamine Len…"

-Ya puedo usar el proyecto corazón… Me a permitido mi creador después de todo este largo tiempo que estuve esperando en esta cruel soledad. Gracias…

Rin se va corriendo a la habitación en que siempre Len la usaba para experimentar, se acerca a la computadora y reanuda el proyecto corazón para volver a ponerlo en marcha. Luego vuelve a conectarse a todas las computadoras e inicia de nuevo el proyecto corazón después de tanto tiempo

Todas las computadoras volvieron a hacer lo mismo de tener que enviarle informaciones y recuerdos de su pasado. Afortunadamente esta vez la maquina si pudo resistirlo haciendo a que Rin empezara a explorar que era lo que tenia actualmente de información en su sistema central

Rin se hallaba en un lugar muy grande y a la vez muy vació, ella se encontraba flotando en aquel lugar y de la nada el lugar empezó a llenarse de ventanitas de recuerdos antiguos. Eso despertó su curiosidad haciendo a que los revisara que tenia de contenido

"-Nee Len, me regalarías un perrito. Es que la vecina tiene un cachorrito y es muy bonito pero no me deja que lo toque ni tampoco que lo mire ni siquiera…

-Pero a mi me gustan más las serpientes gigantes, las lagartijas desnutridas o los sapos viscosos, gordos y verrugosos

Haciéndole ojitos de cachorro- Por favorcito Len, tu nunca me has regalado algo en tu vida, que cuesta en regalarme un perrito, no importa si es callejero! Pero quiero uno

Se ruboriza- Esta bien, te daré un perrito a condición de que no me pongas mas esos tiernos ojitos de perro sarnoso

Lo abraza- Kya~ Gracias Hermanito, te quiero mucho"

"-Hermanito, mi helado se cayo al suelo, y mami y papi no quieren comprarme otro nuevo… dicen que son muy caros. ¡Yo quiero comer helado pero mi helado se cayo al suelo!

-Ya hermanita, tu estate tranquilita, si quieres compartimos mi helado para que tu no estés triste, ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Se seca las lagrimas- ¿Enserio tu harías eso por una llorona como yo?

-Si, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo soy tu hermano y no me gusta ver que una niña tan preciosa como tu este llorando teniendo una cara tan linda

-Oh~ Gracias Hermanito, te quiero muchísimo, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Yo también te quiero mucho Rin"

"Habían muchas veces en que yo y Rin hacíamos travesuras teniendo como consecuencia en que nos reten como siempre. Pero esa vez fue diferente. Castigaron solo a Rin y a mi me dejaron fuera del castigo. Al principio yo quería guardar silencio a pesar de que yo sabia que había iniciado todo, pero al tener que ver a Rin sufriendo sola, tuve que decir la verdad haciendo a que nos castigaran a ambos…Son horribles los castigos, pero que peor castigo en ver a Rin sufriendo sola…creo que si hice lo correcto…"

"Hubo un tiempo en que Rin tenia su cabello muy largo, llegaba a parecer rapunsel por lo largo que tenia su cabello, y como ella era rubia y tenia el pelo liso más hermosa se veía. Pero habían dos niñas muy envidiosas que llegaban a detestar la hermosura de su cabello. Un día esas dos niñas le pegaron dos chicles en su cabello, era imposible quitarlos haciendo a que a Rin le cortaran su cabello… según yo, opinaba que se lo habían dejado excesivamente corto. Esas niñas estaban felices porque Rin ya no tenia su pelo largo, así que le dije a Rin que a pesar de que no tenga el mismo pelo que antes igual seguía siendo la niña más preciosa del mundo. Rin obviamente se alegro y esas otras dos niñas más envidiosas quedaron por lo que dije… para que vean que podía hacer feliz a mi adorada hermanita con cualquier cosa que le diga. La quiero mucho que haría cualquier cosa por su eterna felicidad"

Rin se detiene un poco de revisar los recuerdos, ya que se había conmovido por todo lo que estaba viendo. Rin estaba sonriendo, después de tantos años, estaba riéndose, se sentía dichosa por todo lo que estaba observando con sus propios ojos que volvieron a ser los mismos que antes. Pero decide revisar uno más que le había llamado la atención, uno donde ella estaba llorando…

"Mientras lloraba- Len, papi y mami están peleando otra vez, ¿Acaso crees que hicimos algo malo? Algo que los hiciera enfadar

Le seca las lagrimas- No Rin, no les hemos hecho nada en que les halla molestado. Rin, no llores más por favor. No me agrada verte con tu dulce carita larga

Abraza a Len con todas sus fuerzas- Len, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor muy importante?

-Claro Rin, puedes decirme –le corresponde el abrazo-

-No me dejes sola, por favor –apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Len y deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas más-

Le acaricia el pelo suavemente- Tranquila Rin, jamás en la vida te podría dejar sola ni por un instante

-Muchas gracias Len, pero es una promesa –suelta a Len y le muestra su dedo meñique para poder cerrar su promesa con su hermano-

-Promesa –le muestra también su dedo meñique cerrando su promesa con Rin- Nee Rin, me esperarías unos minutos, voy a ver a nuestros padres se levanta pero Rin lo detiene cogiendolo de su mano-

-Len, no me dejes sola ¡Me lo acabas de prometer!

-Rin, te juro que voy a volver –se acerca y la besa en la mejilla- Confías en mi, ¿Cierto?"

Un poco confusa- Mi creador me prometió que jamás me dejarla sola… con razón siempre me lo decía… pero igual me abandono a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué lo abra hecho? –mira por todos lados y encuentra un recuerdo que salio Len llorando así que lo revisa para ver que tenia de contenido-

"En esa misma noche averigüe que era lo que le ocurría a nuestros padres. No pudo entender muy bien pero cuando mi madre dijo algo sobre que las cartas ya estaban tiradas, supe que nos harían algo malo en el paseo familiar…cuando volví otra vez a la habitación con Rin, la vi cantando tan alegre… tan radiante… que no podía ser capas de decirle lo que iba a ocurrir, no quería que su encanto se opacara en el acto. Grave error en no contarle. Al día siguiente evidentemente fue cuando ocurrió nuestra tragedia. Nuestros padres nos quisieron asfixiar, yo quede inconsciente pero Rin no tuvo mi misma suerte. Ella murió. Hice todo lo que pude para resucitarla pero nada dio buen resultado, así que empezare a experimentar con ella. Si tengo que llegar a hacer lo imposible para volver a traerla conmigo que así sea…"

Con sus ojos abrumados en lagrimas- Él lo sabia todo… sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y no me lo quiso contar… mi muerte no hubiera ocurrido si me lo hubiera dicho, yo no seria un robot si me lo hubiera dicho… -se pone a llorar amargamente y grita a viva voz- ¡¡Nada hubiera ocurrido si hubieses confiado en mi!!

Toda la energia que desato Rin, proboco a que ella pudiera salir de todo el espacio de los recuerdos, entrando nuevamente al mundo real pero con su nuevo programa del proyecto corazón instalado en su sistema central

Llorando desconsoladamente- Toda mi vida fue un secreto y una gran mentira, yo seria una chica normal si Len hubiera confiado en mi -se baja de la mesa blanca y se arranca todos los cables que tenia conectado en sus audifonos blancos- Nunca nadie confiaba en mi... ni mi propio hermano confiaba en mi... ¡¡Soy una grandisima ilusa!!

Proximo Cap: "El corazón de una Robot"

Nota de la autora: quiero puro llorar ;--; me dio penita sus recuerdos pero el que halla leido mi fiic desde el principio quisas se halla dado cuenta de los ultimos dos recuerdos, ¿Cierto? bueno, el proximo cap es el ultimo nwnU asi que lo tratare de hacer de una manera muy extenuante para que sea de su gusto, ¿Bueno? adios nwn

atte:Kagamine Rin (Near118)


	5. El corazón de una Robot

Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece y a continuación cuando aparezca la simbología de ~ ~ quiere decir que es la conciencia de Len cuando joven. Aviso para que no tengan confusión alguna

Nota de la Autora: Bueno, como varios ya sabrán… este es el ultimo capitulo de mi fiic de Kokoro Kiseki, espero a que lo puedan disfrutar y que les guste. Me demore en subirlo ya que lo quise hacer extenso para que lo puedan disfrutar aun más… bueno, me dejare de palabrerías y empieza ahora el fiic

"Kokoro Kiseki (Corazón & Milagro)" Cap 4.- "El corazón de una Robot"

Ahora entiendo porque me abandono Len, ahora entiendo porque soy una robot, ahora entiendo porque yo no podía sentir las cosas, porque no podía envejecer y desaparecer con el tiempo… Hace muchos años yo fui un simple humano como Len y ahora soy una robot con un corazón que no puedo demostrarlo con mis sentimientos ya que ahora estoy sola por la triste vida –pensamientos de Rin-

Sale afuera y grita a los cuatro vientos- ¡¡Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado para cuidarme!! –le caen algunas lagrimas- Pero veo que es una gran mentira… y lo más triste es que igual sigo queriéndote mucho Len! A pesar que me abandonas te en el laboratorio te sigo queriendo con todo mi corazón

Rin empieza a sacar las mismas flores que Len le mostró una vez, haciendo ramos de flores y coronas de flores. Ya tenia muchas flores pero decide sacar unas cuantas más, las que estaban cerca del árbol de cerezos

Un poco ruborizada- Si Len estuviese conmigo ahora, lo coronaria como mi rey flor y yo seria la reina flor y viviríamos felices por siempre y para siempre –se ríe- Dios mío, yo pensando en cuentos de hadas

Iba a sacar una flor, la más grande que pudo encontrar y cuando la iba a sacar vio algo bastante extraño tirado en el verde pasto. Cuando se acerca para ver que era resulto ser que era el cadáver de Len que estaba tumbado en el pasto

Aterrada- ¡¡Len!! ¡¡Hermanito!! Tu nunca te alejaste de mi cuando te marchaste, te escondiste hasta tu muerte en el árbol de cerezos ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo a mi lado?!

Rin apoya su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y se pone a llorar amargamente, ya que se sentía muy devastada por el hecho de encontrar el cadáver de Len muy cerca de ella…

Volviendo al pasado, cuando Len se marcho y se oculto detrás del árbol de cerezos

-Creo que hice bien en irme… soy un grandísimo perdedor. Pero aun así no podría abandonar a Rin. Creo que desde aquí podría vigilarla hasta que me llegue mi hora de muerte

~ Tienes que ir con ella, acuérdate que prometí de que jamás la dejaría sola ni por un instante. No quiero quedar como un mentiroso frente a la persona que más quiero en esta vida ~

-Pero debo superarlo… ella ya dejo de ser un humano hace muchos años atrás. Ahora no es más que un simple robot que nunca tendrá un corazón…

~ Obviamente que ella no tiene un corazón ya que tu le privaste el derecho de querer intentar en usar el proyecto corazón. Además tu siempre la entusiasmaste y de la noche a la mañana le dices que no lo use ~

-No deje que lo usara porque yo tenia mucho miedo a que le ocurriera algo en el proceso. No quiero volver a perderla de mi lado otra vez

~ Del momento en que tu te fuiste ya la abandonaste en el laboratorio, la dejaste sola porque tu eres un grandísimo cobarde. Tonto, tienes que confiar más en ella ~

-Yo si confíe en Rin

~ Esa es la gran mentira del año. Tu nunca confiaste en ella, ella si confiaba en ti… tu cuando la abandonaste dejaste de escuchar su dulce voz. A pesar de que ella era un robot igual seguía cantando como antes ~

-Cuando la convertí en un robot ella ya no podía cantar como antes. Su voz cambio a fría, sin ritmo y sin sentimientos… ¡¡Ella es un robot y tengo que superarlo!!

~ Estas muy equivocado, físicamente ella es un robot y lo admito, pero sicológicamente ella sigue siendo la misma pequeña que siempre quisimos mucho por toda nuestra vida. Tu estas ciego por lo físico pero no te das cuenta por lo sicológico ~

Desde el pasado se podía escuchar una dulce voz del futuro… Esa voz era de Rin que estaba llorando amargamente porque había encontrado el cadáver de su querido hermano Len

~ ¿Puedes escuchar su dulce voz? Es Rin, esta llorando… es nuestra ultima oportunidad de estar con ella ¿Seguirás su dulce voz? O ¿No seguirás su dulce voz? ~

-¿Por qué tendría que ir con ella? Lo más probable es que ahora me halla olvidado o me odie… creo que son las dos cosas ya que la hice sufrir mucho con mis falsas ilusiones

Aun desde el pasado se escuchaban los llantos amargos de Rin, pero esta vez estaba gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su querido hermano Len que la había olvidado

~ ¿Qué se supone que Haras ahora? Seguirás echado en el suelo como si nunca la hubieses escuchado la voz de Rin o iras tras ella como solías hacer en los viejos tiempos ~

-Lo mejor será en ignorar a Rin…

~ No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… no puedo creer de que me halla transformado en un maldito cobarde. Rin esta llorando porque me necesita. No se tu, pero yo no me puedo quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados como tu ~

En el futuro donde Rin estaba llorando

-¡¡Ya no quiero estar sola!! Nunca me a gustado estar sola!! Len, vuelve conmigo a mi lado por favor. Hubiera preferido no tener un corazón a tener que conocer la vida sin mi amado Len

Rin estaba llorando amargamente apoyando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol de cerezos. Mientras lloraba se abrió un portal directo del pasado, pasando del portal el Len cuando joven, cuando tenia unos catorce años de edad, los mismos que Rin tenia

-¡¡Rin!! –se tira encima de Rin, tumbándola en el pasto-

Un poco aturdida- ¿Qué me paso? Pareciera como si un mastodonte se hubiera tirado encima de mí…

Se acuesta en el pasto y mira a Rin con una gran sonrisa- Yo no soy un mastodonte y no fue mi intención tener que tumbarte en el pasto, es solo que me deje llevar por la emoción de verte

Se sienta y mira muy sorprendida a Len- Len, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te vez tan joven? –baja la mirada y su cara queda roja como tomate- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí si tu me abandonaste hace muchos años atrás?

-Hoy en día las operaciones plásticas llegan a hacer magia con las personas. Y estoy aquí porque ya te he dicho que no me agrada verte llorar… pero si te molesta en que yo este aquí pues… -se levanta del pasto-

-¡¡No te vallas!! –toma a Len de su pierna y accidentalmente lo tumba al pasto- Ops… lo siento… bueno, estamos ahora a mano porque tu también me tumbaste al suelo

Se sobava la cabeza- Veo que ya volviste a ser tu. Rin, ¿Usaste el proyecto corazón para que tu estuvieses así?

-Claro que lo use

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en el proceso?

-Vi muchos recuerdos tuyos y míos. Mire nuestra infancia, las cosas dulces que tu hacías por mi para no verme triste, también que jamás me regalaste mi perrito. ¡Malvado! –le hace pucheritos y lo golpea en el pecho como una niña pequeña cuando no le dan dulces-

Se ríe- Ya tranquilízate Rin, algún día te daré un perro. Cuando tenga primero mi serpiente y mis sapos gordos y verrugosos claro

-¡Malvado! –se le tira encima para volver a golpearlo-

Se la quita de encima y le dice seriamente- Ya vasta Rin, suficiente. ¿Qué más fue lo que viste en el proceso?

Se calma- Bueno, esta bien gruñón. También vi nuestros últimos recuerdos de nuestra familia… El día en que nos trajeron hasta aquí y luego nuestros padres nos mataron. Tu tuviste la suerte de sobrevivir y yo no… luego experimentaste conmigo y me convertiste en un robot…y… -se pone a llorar y luego mira a Len con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué me quieres hacer llorar con ese ultimo recuerdo que tuvimos si sabes que es muy doloroso para mi?

-No Rin… no llores más, no fue mi intención en hacerte llorar –se le acerca y le seca las lagrimas que aun le caían- ¿Bueno? Es que no me gusta verte triste Rin

-Esta bien Len… pero te lo cobrare con muchos cachorritos después

-Interesada

-Lo se –se ríe- Ya me lo han dicho cientos de veces

-Te quiero mucho Rin –se tira encima de ella y le hace cosquillas-

Mientras se reía a carcajadas- Ya Len déjame tranquila, yo también te quiero mucho pero ¡¡Ya bájate de encima de mi, me estas aplastando!!

Se detiene- Esta bien niña gruñona –se levanta y ayuda a Rin a levantarse- Extrañaba mucho escuchar tus divertidas y contagiosas alegres carcajadas Rin –le acaricia el pelo-

Le sonríe- Tenia que reírme un poco, ya que hace un siglo que ni siquiera podía sonreír. Pero hubiese sonreído antes si ALGUIEN –eleva un poco el tono de voz y mira a Len- Hubiera confiado más en mi ¿Cierto Len?

-Ya lo siento Rin, deja de sacármelo en cara por favor. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no fue mi intención en ser tan desconfiado…

Mientras contaba con su mano todos los defectos de Len- No olvides también que eres un miedoso, un cobarde, un mentiroso, un traidor, un muy mal hermano, un tramposo, un mal educado…

La interrumpen- Dos cosas. Ya vasta, molesta mucho que te digan tus defectos. Dos, lo de mal agradecida es más tuyo que mío. Porque si no hubiera sido por mi te hubiera abandona desde el momento en que moriste

Con lo ultimo que Len dijo, provoco que automáticamente Rin empezara a llorar como un bebé recién nacido o creo que peor que eso ya que su llanto era muy estridente de sonido

-Ya no, no Rin. No llores –le acaricia su pelo- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer para poder recompensar por todo lo malo que te hice pasar?

-Mmm… lo que me gustaría hacer es, pues… -mira su alrededor- ¡Ya se lo que quiero hacer! –muy entusiasmada- ¡Quiero subir hasta lo más alto del árbol de cerezos!

-¡¿Qué?! No, debiste haber perdido algún tornillo tu. ¿Por qué rayos quieres subir al árbol? No crees que es muy alto para ir hasta allá arriba

-Quiero subir porque quiero sacar las flores del árbol de cerezos. ¡Son tan hermosas! Y tan rosadas!! –apunta muy alegre el árbol-

-¿Por qué no mejor recogimos las flores que ya se han caído? Después de todo es la misma cosa ¿Cierto?

-¡No! Yo quiero las que están en la copa del árbol. Además las que están caídas ya están muy marchitas y ya no son del mismo rosado que yo quiero

-Tu si que eres exigente niña…

-¡Claro! –toma a Len de la mano y lo tira para que vallan- Ahora no te vas a salvar de esta Len, tu subirás a ese árbol conmigo te guste o no la idea –le sonríe-

Rin y Len subieron el árbol. Les dificulto mucho en subir pero lo lograron a las duras penas

Exhausto- Ya Rin, estamos aquí en lo más alto del árbol de cerezos como tu querías hacer. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? My pretty lady

Aun con mucha energía- ¡¡Quiero sacar muchas pero muchas flores del árbol!! –saca una y la olfatea. Casi se la traga por la nariz- Son hermosas estas flores y ¡¡Son tan rosaditas que dan ganas de comérselas!! –se la iba a comer pero Len se la arrebata de las manos-

-Las flores no son para comérselas, son para contemplar su resplandor de belleza que tiene cada una de ellas

-¿Qué me dices de las rosas? Son comestibles

-Hay es un tema distinto. En fin, saquemos flores para que mi bella dama sea feliz

-¡¡Si!!

Rin y Len empezaron a sacar miles y miles de flores del árbol de cerezos, Len estaba muerto, ya no daba para seguir. Pero igual continuaba gracias a la reluciente y radiante sonrisa que tenia Rin. Pueden llamar a Len un macabeo pero seguía haciendo todo eso por el cariño que le tenia a su gemela Rin y a su felicidad

Mientras sostenía todas las flores- Ya Rin, ya tenemos bastantes flores como para construir un enorme edificio de flores para ti solita

-Pues entonces yo quiero una hermosa mansión –mira su alrededor y encuentra la flor más grande y hermosa del árbol. Pero el único problema es que estaba en la copa del árbol- Len, quiero aquella flor –le apunta- Es muy hermosa… ¡Tiene que ser mía! –iba a escalar entre las ramas pero Len la detiene-

-No quiero que vallas tu. Yo iré y te regalare esa hermosa flor para que puedas ser feliz mi bella damisela –le entrega las flores que sostenía y se va a buscar la flor para Rin-

-¡Animo Len! Sabes que tu puedes!

Mientras escalaba entre las ramas- Gracias Rin

-Hagas lo que hagas trata de no mirar abajo! ¡Te quiero Len!

Len miro abajo como Rin intento de advertirle y empezó a llenarse de pánico mientras escalaba el empinado árbol de cerezos. Lo único que quería hacer era bajarse del árbol pero no lo haría hasta que Rin tenga en sus manos la flor que tanto quiere para ella. Cuando iba llegando a la flor…

-¡Rin! Me queda como por alcanzar la flor

-¡Yupi! Tráemela rápido

Cuando Len estaba aproximando su mano a la flor se escucho un feo crujido y evidentemente resulto que era la rama en la que se estaba sujetando

Asustada- ¡Len! Afírmate con todas tus fuerzas no te sueltes por favor yo iré ahora por ti! –iba a empezar a escalar pero Len se lo impide-

-Rin no subas hasta donde estoy yo por favor, tu te puedes caer o te puede ocurrir cualquier otra cosa

¡En que rayos estaba pensando! Como podía alcanzar esa flor si estaba muy elevada para mi ¡Era imposible de bajarla! Lo que llego a hacer por la felicidad de Rin… quizás yo ahora muera por culpa de esta maldita rama… -pensamiento de Len-

Len estaba muy sujetado a la rama y hasta que al final la rama se termina de romper cayendo del árbol. Mientras que Len caía Rin pudo salvarlo justo a tiempo de la caída, ya que lo atrapo de su mano mientras caía

-Rin…tu me salvaste la vida… -se ruboriza-

Le sonríe- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Ya que tu me diste nuevamente la vida, ¿Cierto Len? –lo sube al árbol y luego lo abraza- Te quiero mucho Len, yo no podría dejar a que te ocurra algo si es que yo puedo evitarlo

Le responde el abrazo- Yo también te quiero mucho Rin, desde ahora te cuidare más y nunca más nos separaremos y nadie tampoco nos separara jamás –la besa en la frente- ¿Podemos bajarnos del árbol ahora por favor?

-Esta bien hermanito cobarde –se ríe-

Rin y Len bajan juntos el árbol para evitar accidente alguno. Len estaba aliviado porque estaba pisando tierra firme y Rin se sentía decepcionada ya que realmente quería esa flor. Luego entre los dos empezaron a crearse coronas de flores para el siguiente juego que Rin quería hacer

-Hermanito, estoy a punto de terminar la corona más hermosa del mundo. Cuando la termine te la daré para coronarte –decía Rin mientras ajustaba la corona-

-¿Coronarme? ¿En que tipo de rey me convertirás?

Le sonríe- Ya lo veras

Un ajuste por aquí, un ajuste por allá y presto. La corona que tanto Rin se estaba esforzando la termino. Luego fue a buscar una bara muy larga para usarla como espada

-Len, acércate a mi y arrodíllate ante tu reina Rin

-Ya voy mi hermosa reina –se le acerca a Rin y se arrodilla- ¿Así esta bien mi encantadora soberana? –le sonríe-

Se ruboriza- Ya, no es para tanto –guarda la compostura y dice con un tono de autoridad- Muy bien. Hoy, la reina y soberana Kagamine Rin, coronara a su nuevo rey quien la tendrá que acompañar hasta que la muerte los separe

-Rin, es una coronación no un matrimonio –se ríe a carcajadas- Aun soy muy joven para tener que casarme

Golpea a Len en la cabeza con la bara que tenia en la mano para que se detuviera de reír en plena coronación y luego ambos vuelven a guardar la compostura

-Kagamine Len, usted jura solemnemente su lealtad a la reina Kagamine Rin

-Si

-Jura que siempre la protegerá y por ningún motivo o excusa la abandonara ¡Otra vez!

-Si… -se ruboriza-

Se ríe- Bueno, pues ahora te declaro mi rey y siempre estaremos eternamente juntos –le pone la corona de flores en la cabeza y luego lo abraza- Siempre, pero siempre juntos ¿Verdad Len?

-Si mi reina –la besa en la mejilla-

Después de una encantadora coronación Rin y Len se ponen a jugar a diferentes cosas, ya se hacia de tarde y seguían jugando como solían hacer hace un siglo atrás, pero luego se detienen porque Len quería probar algo de Rin… quería comprobar si tenia lo que buscaba de ella

Tomado de las manos de Rin- Rin, me gustaría cantar contigo una vez más, ya que la ultima vez que cantamos juntos no funciono muy bien que digamos

Entusiasmada- ¡Claro! Me encantaría cantar contigo pero, ¿Qué te gustaría cantar?

-Como te dije la ultima vez, repite lo que yo diga… espero que te guste esta canción ya que la acabo de inventar para ti y para mi

-Claro –sonríe tiernamente-

-"A este mundo vino un robot, un científico fue su creador, es un claro resultado de un milagro. Pero falta algo en su interior, algo que no se puede inventar el ponerle su propio corazón. Un programa. Yo pretendo enseñarse buscar la alegría y la felicidad, la tristeza también encontraras y sentirás… él todas las noches se esforzó su tiempo nunca se detuvo y él con ella vivió sin embargo ella nunca entendió lo que ocurrió"

-Esa canción… es sobre nuestra vida cuando yo fui una robot sin un corazón… ¿Cierto?

Se ruboriza- Si. Te la dedico mi amada hermanita Rin… ¿Te gusto como me esta quedando?

-No te detengas, continúala por favor Len

Se rasca la cabeza- Es que a decir verdad no la he logrado en terminar aun

Toma fuertemente la mano de Len y le dice- Pues entonces te toca a ti repetir lo que yo le daré de continuación a tu canción

-"Ahora me doy cuenta de la razón por la que he nacido. Debe de ser triste estar solo. Claro. En ese día, en ese entonces… mi corazón vive con cada uno de los recuerdos y ahora reboza en mi. Y ahora puedo decirlo realmente" –le sonríe a Len y le empiezan a escurrir algunas lagrimas de felicidad- "Y te lo dedico a ti, gracias muchas gracias. Por devolverme la vida a este mundo. Gracias muchas gracias. Por esos hermosos dios que pasamos juntos. Gracias muchas gracias. Por todo lo que me diste. Gracias muchas gracias" –a viva voz canta la ultima frase- "¡Cantare por siempre esta canción!"

Con esa ultima frase que dijo le salio directo del corazón. Haciendo que su corazón no resistiera y cayera. Sus audífonos blancos se trisaron y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse. Len toma a Rin entre sus brazos y se pone a llorar desesperadamente

-¡¡Rin!! No te puedes morir ahora!! Me coronaste como tu rey para que te cuidara eternamente, y ahora no dejare a que te vallas otra vez de mi lado

Aun sonriéndole- Len, eres mi rey. Pero ahora es el tiempo cuando tu reina tiene que partir dejando al rey solo en su trono

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo no podría dejarte así Rin, aun puedo volver a usar el proyecto corazón, aun puedo salvarte –le acaricia su rostro-

-No Len… yo ya soy muy feliz ahora. Además, estoy descompuesta. Ya no tengo los audífonos blancos… volví a tener mis orejas normales… además puede que mi corazón no resista en este ultimo momento que me queda al igual que mi sistema central

Le seca las lagrimas a Rin- Por eso mismo Rin, aun puedo salvarte con el poco tiempo que nos queda

-Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste "No llores, no me gusta verte triste" pues… ahora yo no te quiero ver triste antes de que tenga que partir por favor

Abraza a Rin y sigue llorando- ¿Estas completamente segura de ti misma que no quieres que te salve? Sabes que yo aun puedo. No quiero estar solo Rin. Tu también me prometiste una vez que jamás me dejarías solo

-Ya lo se Len… pero quiero que siempre recuerdes algo… tu jamás estarás solo… siempre estaré contigo aun que no me puedas ver ni tocar. Te lo prometo…

-Gracias Rin…

-No Len, yo te lo agradezco… me devolviste a la vida… use el proyecto corazón por un plazo muy corto pero valió la pena después de todo, ya que la pase contigo. A la única persona que siempre querré con todo mi corazón… Gracias…Len…

A pesar de que Rin ya no estaba conmigo… de que Rin fue la única robot que obtuvo su propio corazón… aun sigue viéndose muy radiante, muy hermosa y sobre toda las cosas inocente por la sonrisa que conservo con su ultimo latido de su corazón. Ahora ella es mi hermosa ángel y yo su leal rey que la acompañare justo a su lado hasta que mis días acaben y desaparezca a su lado con el tiempo

…Fin…

Nota de la Autora: Lo logre!!! Es muy largo lo se xD pero supongo que igual les abra gustado…cierto? Si es así por favor merezco algún review de ustedes. Nos veremos en otros fiics míos…

atte.: Kagamine Rin (Near118)


End file.
